Nephthys Serpens
Summary (Note: I do not own the image in this profile. All credits should go to its respective creator.) A character made by FateAlbane, part of the narrative in the Castle Chaos RP. |-|Role in Miko's Pre-Session (2)= At the service of Crescentia Curtiss Alhazred, this mistifying yet childish figure was first found dwelling within Dreamdew woods. When Miko was using her powers to overfly the area, she eventually felt her presence and - presumably under prior instructions from Crescentia - decided to intercept the enemy's flight. Nephthys reasoned that the shrine maiden's powers and ties to the divine were the reason why she didn't want her anywhere near "their" forest, but her attempts to drive her away only destined the two to be in opposition. Their ensuing battle roared through the skies and, with attacks and counter-attacks unleashed, they resumed their match in the ground - with Nephthys having taken sister Gwen, who healed Miko, out of the battle. Though at first she held an advantage thanks to the shrine maiden being tired from her long journey thus far and the field advantage she had by fighting in the skies, she was eventually overwhelmed by Miko's ultimate skill, Maiden of Paradise. Serpens survived the end of the battle, but was left unconscious and taken away by Alhazred so her wounds could be tended to. |-|Role in Aucta's Pre-Session (4)= *Chronologically speaking, the events here happen before the ones in Pre-Session2. It's revealed in this pre-session that before she met and fought Miko, Serpens was tasked with the elimination of every other adventurer who would cross the forest. Employing her skills with the wind Aurament, sorcery and mastery of invisibility, she succeeded in her task almost without any problems... Until the very last of her targets, who happened to be Aucta - a master of disguise, a spy if you will. The enigmatic figure's combat prowess was not enough to survive a meeting with her in a direct battle. However, its speed was superior and its affinity with Energeia high enough to make the little girl's target survive her first move - initiating an escape maneuver immediately after. Giving chase at high speeds and after some shortcomings, Nep Serp succeeded in capturing them for a moment with her powers over wind, but was tricked by her opponent mimicking her form and movements. She got too distracted with the "dance fighting" (which made her look more like a kitten seeing and "fighting" her own reflection in the mirror, mind you) for her own good. Taking this golden opportunity, Aucta counter-attacked with several shots of their Auratech weapon. The Energeia-powered bullets put Serpens down, but not for long: Irritated by this beyond belief, the little girl revealed far more of her power and affected the entire forest, the ground and the clouds, willing to obliterate her target with no holds barred... Until she was distracted again, this time by the arrival of Miko. Not missing one thing Aucta escaped her once more and, seeing how they were far too close to the city and out of sight for the wind prison move by now, the little girl decided it would be best to intercept the shrine maiden - as having Holy Powers made her more of an "urgent" target. ...Which led to the events of Pre-Session 2. Because fighting Aucta and then Miko took far longer than she originally expected (and ultimately ended with her defeat), Serpens was unable to intercept Lazarus - something that Alhazred herself ended up doing. |-|A rather small interval= At this point in the story, Serpens' senses slowly start returning to her and she finds herself deep in the forest. Up until then, it was all blank: When Serpens came to, she found herself in the presence of Alhazred, who had healed and waited for the little girl to wake up on her own. Her master explains the situation and how she was asleep, while Nep-Serp soon remarks on her annoyance about losing to Miko. The one with wings suddenly falls silent, as she receives no answer but a sigh from her guardian. Alhazred laughs when she asks if she came to her rescue and what did she miss, for good reason: The leader of the Unit carrying her name goes on to say Serpens didn't miss much and hint at the little girl's connection to the Dream World. Though Serpens "pouts" about being made to wait at first, she resigns to it when Alhazred playfully "threatens" to tell the other Enforcers of her "dance moves" around Aucta. Around this time and before Serpens could answer, Helen arrives. Having overheard their conversation, the Dryad teases the half-fairy about it all the same while Serpens is left "mentally cursing about ten of Aucta's generations to come". Ultimately, she keeps waiting for the other Enforcers while her master and Helen discuss the mission's progress. |-|Interlude 3= Serpens role here is a brief one. She is seen distracted instead of really paying attention to what the other Enforcers were talking about until Alhazred calls her to the castle. She also throws a very brief tantrum when Dragnar doesn't wait for her (or Helen) before going to the castle, reasoning that although "proper ladies go first" he was "not seeing any" other than Alhazred - who had already entered Castle Chaos. |-|Resonance= Serpens is next seen not long after the battle against Svectral reaches its conclusion. Alongside Alhazred, she flies over the city - high amidst the dark sky of the night. She asks for confirmation of her master if the power Gal had unleashed against the vector user was a Resonance. Even the little girl, usually so playful, seemed serious about this matter. Alhazred tells her that indeed it was. The little girl mentions how this story is something that she wouldn't forget even if she "forgets her story lessons all the time". Alhazred merely giggled at the child, "apologizing". Curious as usual (but also nervous), Serpens questioned if Miko's prayer was the factor that made such a thing a possibility. Alhazred noted that it could have influenced the chances of it happening: Contrary to mortals, deities could resonate at will. At this point the revelation in the story that she is a half-fairy is made. Therefore, Serpens was someone with blood of the messengers of the Gods flowing in her veins. Even with this compliment from such an important person to her, Serpens does not smile when she hears it. As the narrative proceeds to say... Perhaps in this case, they were the same thing. Once she has calmed down for enough of a moment, Alhazred speaks some more about the Resonance and the conditions for it happening. Serpens herself mentions that the High Goddess of Eternity once told her in a dream: Seemingly made more happy with her mother's smile, as she took her by the hand and said they were returning to the castle, Nep-Serp followed. Alhazred also ordered her to not attack anyone else for the night. Serpens acts as though she plans on accepting that order, but... Soon enough, her Fate would take an entirely different turn by doing something contrary to what she had promised here. Personality Despite her role as an antagonist and one of Alhazred's enforcers (but staying true to her appearance), Serpens has a good number of sides to her personality that one would expect more of a child than from the well-trained assassin she is. Being under the tutelage of Alhazred herself, Nephthys seems to think of her as both her master and a stepmother. Rather playful in her ways most of the time, and sometimes even sounding outright silly with her antics, Serpens is the kind of person who can kill while maintaining the most innocent smile of the world in her lips. And she excels at doing so - something she displayed when she succeeded in finishing off nearly every adventurer that crossed the forest without being detected, as her skilled use of her abilities allowed her presence to go unnoticed. Nep-Serp can be insolent, showing a clear lack of respect to those she fights and those who would give her more trouble than she is comfortable dealing with. This is even more true for those who would interfere with her master's plans. Though she is more than capable of confronting said obstacles, she dislikes problematic and complicated situations, either avoiding them or leaving the responsibility to any other among her fellow Enforcers - if at all possible. Nep-Serp is good at maintaining her focus when it comes to combat and what her missions are all about... Until something particularly interesting catches her eyes. Or some experience way too out of the ordinary comes her way. At this point, the little girl's attention span can shift rather fast, leading to her entirely forgetting what her priorities were in favor of whatever she's dealing with now. This goes both ways, however: Due to this peculiar attention span, even something that sounded super interesting for her a few minutes before can turn out boring out of nowhere (especially if it drags on). The little girl has a penchant for making teasing remarks but also a dislike for being teased herself, the latter of which seemingly being something she has to deal with a lot when it comes from Alhazred and Helen. Though the same can't quite be said for the dryad, she holds her master with a great deal of care and respect. She is (usually) one of the more easygoing Enforcers and that got her to be the closest to Alhazred in a emotional level - though Serpens still calls her master, in several ways she acts more like her own child than anything, which is a behaviour that her master doesn't seem to mind. Finally, the little girl has some issues with being patient. This was seen during her fight against Miko, when she was trying to capture Aucta and later outside of combat when Alhazred mentioned they needed to wait until nightfall and the arrival of her fellow Enforcers. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | High 6-C | Unknown Name: Nephthys Serpens, "The Jester", "Nep-Serp" (nickname) Origin: EVOLVERSE - Castle Chaos Age: Unknown. Gender: Female Classification: Half-Fairy/Fairy-Human Hybrid, Isfetiamat Enforcer Powers and Abilities: |-|General E. Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Use of Energeia grants her Energy Manipulation, Aether Manipulation (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world), Extrasensory Perception (for Enhanced Sight, Life Detection and Power Reading - it's how Serpens tracked Miko and Aucta), Reactive Evolution (Those who possess Energeia can grow acclimated to and develop resistance to adverse effects on their being), as the defensive capacity of Energeia is directly proportional to its offensive means, Serpens is resistant to powers she has displayed. |-|Sorcery & Aurament= Magic (weaponized Magic is one of her applications of Energeia. Since Energeia is what makes Reality into Possibility, Magic is a form of shaping reality according to the user's will and whim - within the limits of their power and spells), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic/Sorcery can affect or damage otherwise intangible beings and substances), Wind Manipulation (other than Flight , can be focused for extremely sharp currents and edges of wind, as well as amplification of her already formidable speed and general stats), Invisibility (other than herself, Serpens can turn even other people or means of transport - like a carriage - invisible. She can extend this effect even to what her wind attacks cut.), Stealth Mastery (thanks to the skilled use of her Wind Aurament, Serpens assassinated nearly every adventurer that came through the forest without anyone realizing her attack until it was too late), Vibration Manipulation (A single flap of her wings was capable of "breaking the skies", getting rid of all the clouds surrounding her and miko), Danmaku (capable of answering Miko's own curtain fire in kind, with her numerous wind attacks) |-|Misc. Abilities= Limited Intangibility (told Miko once that she should be able to phase through a window or wall), Longevity, possibly Immortality (Type 1. By their very nature, Half-Fairies still live far longer than most of the races who do not possess Eternal Life. If their power grows enough, their life force refines itself into Eternity), Telepathy (can read minds), Dimensional Travel and Dream Manipulation (Can freely traverse the boundary between the Dream World and the Material. There, she can use the world as an extension of herself for far stronger levels of Reality Warping), Dream World powers include: Existence Erasure (Her attacks in the Dream World can reject someone's existence. Furthermore, if one's Dream Self is destroyed, every other aspect of their being also is.), Pocket Reality Manipulation (can create self-contained Dreams within the pre-existing Dream World for a variety of effects and landscapes), Duplication (frequently multiplied herself in battle for much stronger or combined attacks), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Albeit with some limitations - see weakness section - she is as one with the Dreams in the Dream World's surface.), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Being as one with the concept of Dreams and all fruits of imagination, Fairies can manipulate it), Astral Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4. The Dream World is removed from the systems of Cause and Effect of the Material ways.)|Same as before. Otherwise, see the note in weaknesses section. |-|Misc. Resistances= Resistance to Elemental Manipulation of various kinds, and several other powers as listed here. Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Svectral, who created a pocket dimension similar in size to Mount Olympus) | Large Island level+ (Comparable to Miko and Wu of The Cat's Eye.) | Unknown '(Stated time and again that fighting against a Messenger of the Gods in the Dream World was the same as attempting to stand against said World itself. Can blend with or warp its reality at will - transforming its landscapes, rejecting parts of it or straight up manipulating that which is fighting her: Such as the enemy's very being). 'Speed: Relativistic (Much faster than Dragnar Eridanus or Lazarus, who could somewhat see the movements of a casual Alhazred. Comparable to Donovan, who can react to Gal's light beams) | Relativistic+ (Far faster than before, comparable to the Warrior of Ash, who was compared to Gal's light sorcery.) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class T (Casually split the clouds with such force) | At least Class T (Far stronger than before.) | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Large Island Class+ | Unknown Durability: Large Mountain level (Someone's level of Energeia scales to their defensive capacity, making the person's body as resilient to damage as the destruction their powers can bring. Fought against and endured attacks from Miko, who should be more or less in the same grounds of power when compared to the likes of Rickert, Wu or Dragnar.) | Large Island level+ | Unknown Range: Kilometers with danmaku and air manipulation (a single flap of her wings was powerful enough to cause an extremely powerful air blast that echoed with a roar, "breaking the skies" as the clouds were parted. Furthermore, Serpens claimed that fighting a wind manipulator such as her at those heights was "like having the very sky against you". Stamina: Vastly superhuman. Engaged Miko in combat and, though the shrine maiden was tired from her travels, the little girl maintained several of her powers at full capacity and at once (Invisibility, enough air blades launched to "break the sky" in parting the clouds and flight at max speeds). Later still, the little girl gave chase to the shrine maiden and got hit full-force by several talismans (which sealed a good chunk of her access to her Energeia reserves). Even after that, Serpens had enough power left in her to enter a prolonged clash of danmaku against a healed Miko (whom the little girl could affect no longer through her ultimate skill), finally falling unconscious due to exhaustion and her wounds. Prior to all this, she had been eliminating every single adventurer who came to Lemniscrest through the forest while also abusing her invisibility over a large range of bodies and objects, nullifying even sounds produced. Immediately engaged Aucta in combat, then a pursuit at high speeds, was outsmarted and shot down when her guard was lowered, manifested even more of her powers throughout the whole forest, ripping through the earth and moving the clouds. Only then she went to engage Miko in the skies, not without clearing them of every cloud as her very first move. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nephthys is a competent fighter, but she is prone to making strategical mistakes at times or to jump into simplistic conclusions about her opponent's abilities if they're complex enough. She does however have a good grasp on what her own powers can do. The little girl is stubborn though, and once she has decided upon something, she may try to push with that strategy until it's too late to change it - like it was in her fight with Miko. Furthermore, Nep-Serp is overconfident and likes to boast of her power. She's also naive at times and a smart opponent can exploit her lack of an attention span with elaborate enough trickery, as Aucta did. Standard Tactics: When she had her ability to travel into the dream world (And was not strictly ordered otherwise by Alhazred), it was her primary tactic in combat. After losing it to save Miko, her standard tactic is to stay at range and fire danmaku as much as possible, flying in the sky and using the winds against the opponent. Weaknesses: * If Serpens abuses her powers in the dream world or forces too much her control of it (like when faced with another powerful enough manipulator, such as Miko), she risks being consumed by it. * Note: Serpens lost the ability to enter the Dream World at will after sacrificing her divine power to save Miko, thus her Dream World skillset after that point in the story is useless. It will never come into play unless enemies *themselves* try to attack her within dreams. It should be specified whether or not she has that ability in her second key. * Even if she can read deep into someone's mind, Serpens almost always avoids doing it at all - as she was taught by Alhazred not to do it, even against her enemies. Key: Beginning of Castle Chaos | End of Castle Chaos | Dream World Notable Techniques/Attacks Wind Aurament: * Serpens' innate control is over the element of air. Nep-Serp is one of the users who knows how to exploit this element's versatility. As such, she can create powerful edges of wind (with the attack Kamaitachi, which she names Razor Void: Armada and Razor Void: Armada Absolute), fly freely through the skies, generate vibrations capable of "breaking it" and can even turn herself invisible. * She's no stranger to the technique of amplifying her speed with it either. To make her even more of a threat, there is also how she may use the very atmosphere surrounding someone as a prison to halt their movements. * Serpens' domain over air is such that she can also nullify sound and prevent even loud noises (like a carriage being launched and broken against a tree) from being heard if she so desires, be the sounds produced by her or others. Nightmare distortion - Matrix of the Hydra's Endless Fangs: * Dream World only. It fills the entire Landscape and the Skies with lights. These lights reveal themselves to be the eyes of gigantic serpents that look akin to constellations in their appearance - soon enough the attack makes it feel as though the very curtain of the sky falls upon the enemy. The attack was also described as being "like a sky filled with shooting stars". * Even the clouds and the fabric of the dream world itself spin like a heavenly maelstrom following her movements while this happens. Though this skill carries a name, it is ultimately just another display of her formidable prowess in the warping of the Dream World. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Philosophy of Life: Una hirundo non facit ver. (One swallow does not make a summer.) - To keep in one's mind that achieving a good result when doing something is no guarantee that the outcome will be favorable next time. Let alone, in every other instance of a similar situation and life. Date of Birth: First stepped into the human world in September 19, so she considers it her birthday. Horoscope/Zodiac: Virgo. Birthplace: The Dream World. Hobbies: Flying around, using wind manipulation for target practice. Values: Those she sees as family. Even above them, Alhazred (whom she sees as her mentor and mother) and Miko (in almost the same way, though the mentor part of it would be changed for best friend). Likes: Her master - Crescentia C. Alhazred and Miko. Dislikes: Those who interfere with her master's plans or give her too much work. Complicated thinking. Seeing those she cares about hurt or suffering. Feeling unable to do something for them. Remembering her past. Eye Color: Red. Sometimes changes into shades of purple. Hair Color: Blonde. Status: Alive and active. Previous Affiliation: Isfetiamat/Chaos. Affiliation: Miko? Alhazred? ...Either or, perhaps both. In the end, only their approaching final battle will tell. Facts about the character - ...She's pretty much a "Psycho Ranger" kind of character to Miko, being full of Touhou Refs and having Clownpiece for what she's supposed to look like, as well as said fairy's theme being the song associated with her. * Other songs I associate with her: * Duke of Stratosphere (When serious about a Battle) * Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (When being childish) * Lost in the Abyss (FELT) (Vs Miko - Dream World/Decisive Moments) * Seating || Mirror (Reminiscence - Past - Melancholy) * Arigatou - Liz Triangle (Understanding/To Miko) Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Antagonists Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:EVOLVERSE Category:Invisibility Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Reformed Villain Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Dream Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Concept Users Category:Astral Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Longevity Users